CHANHUN
by JAR725
Summary: "Sehunie, Will You Marry Me?" "Hah! " SUMARRY GAGAL SILAHKAN BACA LANGSUNG MUACH…


Sehunie ,saranghae

Hah?!

 **LAPAK UNTUK CHS,**

 **BUKAN CHS ENYAH KALEAN DARI LAPAK GUE**

 **DON'T LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **GAUSA BANYAK BACOT LU YANG KAGA SUKA CHANHUN KAGA SUKA JUGA GA USA KOMEN, IS NO PROBLEM.**

 **ONESHOOT CHANHUN**

 **At Kampus**

10.30(istirahat angep aja gitu)

Terlihat sekumpulan ekor anak manusia yang sedang mengerubuni orang yang--

"Sehunie, saranghae. Well You Marry Me? "-ucap salah seorang namja tampan dengan posisi jongkok memegang bunga*anggep aja ini*guna melamar sang namja manis didepannya yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Oh Sehun

"Hah?!"-yang dilamar pun hanya menampilkan ekspresi

"Chanie hyung, don't sick?"-sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak pingsan karena kaget

"No baby, am don't sick, em one more Well You Marry Me Oh sehun ah ani not oh sehun is my park sehun"-ucap chanyeol

What park, hey aku oh sehun-batin sehun tak terima

dan...

 **Sret,**

chanyeol pun mengendong sang submisif ala bridal style dengan gagah, dan sang sumbisif yang kaget pun hanya bisa asrah dan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher sang dominan yang membawanya pergi dari area kampus menggunakan mobil sport keluaran terbaru nya.

"chanie , kita mau kemana?"-tanya sang submisif dengan susah karena sang dominan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, yah chanyeol memangku sehun di dalam mobilnya ia takkan membiarkan sang pujaan hati kabur dari mobilnya maka dari itu ia mendudukan sang submisif di pangkuannya

"Stt, hunie liat saja nanti "-bisik chanyeol tepat di telinga sehun

"Uh, chanie hyung kitu ,tak asik huh. "-ucap sang submisif kembali terdengar dengan gerakan memalingkan kepala pada akir kalimatnya

Dan sang dominan pun m nambah kecepatan laju mobilnya hingga sang submisif terlonjak kaget dengan memeluk leher sang dominan lebih erat seakan ia bisa mati kapan saja.

 **Cekittt**

suara cekita ban mobil pun terdengar dan sang submisif pun lebih mengertkan pelukanya pada sang dominan karena ia takut terbentur dan berakibat fatal pada masa depannya dan sang dominan pun tak menyianyiakannya ia juga memeluk sang submisif dengan posesiv.

lalu

 **Chuuuuu.**

sang dominan melumat bibir manis sang submisif dengan lembut seakan akan bibir sang subsubmisif dapat hancur tak berbentuk saat ia melumatnya dengan kasar.

 **K'cipak**

Terdengar lah suara kecipak kecipak saliva keduanya saat bertarung lidah.

"Engh"-lenguhan dari sang submisif pun menyadarkan sang dominan bahwa sang submisif sedang kekurangan pasokan oksigen yang guna mengisi paru parunya.

"Chanie~"-ucap sehun malu-malu karena habis dicium

"See... "-ucap sang dominan mengantung

"Hunie... em.. hunie... -cup bibir kecil nan sexsi itu pin dikecup oleh bibir tebal milik sang dominan

"Hunie maukan?hemm"-kata sang dominan menggoda sang submisif

 **pukpuk**

lengan sang dominan pun di pukul manja oleh sang submisif

"Hahahah, aduh sudah dong, hem"-kata sang dominan menghentikan pukulan milik sang submisif dengan memegang pergelangan tangan sang submisif dengan penuh Kasih sayang dan menatap mata sang submisif penuh Cinta, sebenarnya pukulan sang submisif tak sakit sama sekali berhubung chanyeol senag sekali menggoda sehun jadi lah seperti ini.

Yang ditatap pun menundukan kepala karena guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang chubby tersebut.

"See, hunie maukan?"-sang dominan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dan mengangkat dagu sang submisif guna meliat ekspresi sang pujiannya saat ini,

Dan sang submisif pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, bagaimana pun ia juga mencintai sang dominan.

Sang dominan yang ang sudah gemas pun langsung mencium semua bagian wajah sang submisif mulai dari mencium kening, turun kekedua kelopak mata, ke kedua pipi chubby sang submisif,mengigit kecil hidung bagir sang submisif dan yang teraterakhir favorit nya bibir mungil, Kenyal, nan sexsi sang submisif.

 **and**

berakhir lah mereka yang melakukan pembukaan night stand di dalam mobil dan akhirnya sang dominan tetap memangku sang submisif hingga menuju hotel dan menidurkan sang submisif dengan sangat hati-hati

chanyeol **:"잘자요,여보"**

dannnnnnn

 **END OR TBC?**


End file.
